


Coming Home.

by Southernswampkiss



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernswampkiss/pseuds/Southernswampkiss
Summary: Jealousy pushed her away years ago and now Beckys come home.
Relationships: Becky Conner/Dan Conner
Kudos: 4





	Coming Home.

She's slightly more self conscious than she was before coming home. Worried when they see each other what will happen after she left. She knew it was a bad move, wrong to just run off and elope like she did but, it was a temper fit. A selfish temper fit.

She doesn't know what to say, how to even open a conversation between them after so long but, she's willing to try. Becky stands there for a moment, hand grasping the doorknob before she comes in through the back door. 

The kitchen still looks the same, and somehow that brings a small smile to her face. It's familiar, it's safe, and it's something that hadn't changed or been taken away from her like everything else had. It's quiet here, more so now than when she was here growing up.

She didn't hear her mother's voice, or the game on the TV in the living room. Just silence. "Becky?" She hears his voice behind her, but she can't turn around. She can't bring herself to look him in the eyes and see what time and her leaving has done to him.

"Becky, you came home." She turns around, eyes meeting her fathers for the first time in years. "Yeah, yeah, I did. I-I wanted to see you." He looks happy for a moment, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips for a moment before he looks at her just as mad as the day she left.

"You knew where I was." She drops her keys on the kitchen table looking away before her gaze returns to his. "Figured you were too busy with mom and the new baby." She'd never told him that had been the reason she left jealously pushing her out the door.

"What was I supposed to do?" She doesn't say a word, just shakes her head. "You spent years fucking me, you were supposed to be mine and then you just forgot me and went running back to mom."

She can feel the old feelings storming inside her. Anger, jealousy, and feeling replaced. "What the fuck was I supposed to do? What tell everyone about us?" 

"I loved being with you, loved when we were away from here and it was just us. How do you think seeing her walking around here with your baby made me feel?" 

"Becky."

Nothing is said between them for a moment. Just a silence, as he crosses the room and wraps his arms around her. She can feel him, smell his cologne, all the years flooding her in a single gesture as her lips find his.

Her kiss filled with a hunger she hadn't had filled in years. A need, a want to be held and loved to just, feel something other than all the pain she'd been feeling since she left, since Mark died, since her mom passed. Her fingers ripping at her fathers clothes.

"Becky...." It's a whisper against her lips. "I want you." It doesn't take her long to pull him away from the kitchen, and back into her parents' bedroom. Each of them tearing at the other, years seeming to melt away as if she had never left. 

Feeling his hands touching her breasts, as her fingers worked open his jeans. His hands stripping her jeans, and panties off her as she climbed into her fathers lap. Pussy teasing against his cock, as she lowered herself onto him.

Moaning as a thousand memories came back feeling his cock working deeper, and deeper within her. Mouth sucking at her nipples as fingers grasped into her flesh. Her hips riding him, rolling against him. Moaning into his shoulder, as she felt herself flipped beneath him.

Eyes meeting his own, as her legs spread further. Pussy quivering around his thick hard cock buried within her. "Fuck me, oh god fuck me." Shes panting, her words, moaning them out loud uncaring if the whole goddamn neighborhood hears them.

Arching beneath him as she feels him thrusting into her. Cock working deeper, and deeper, inside her pussy. Tits bouncing against her father's chest, as her hips rolled under him urging him on. Lips locked with his, as she jerks cumming before she feels his cum filling her and running down her ass.

It's the same scene over the next few hours. Fucking over and over again before she flops next to him panting. Lips pressing into his as she snuggles beside him and falls asleep feeling her fathers cum coating every hole and her thighs.


End file.
